


Another Baby

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Niff, Shower Sex, daddies!niff, jeff sterling - Freeform, nick duval - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddies!Niff talk to their daughter about babies. Smut x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Baby

Nick sighed in relief as he stepped into the shower, Jeff right behind him. He leaned back as Jeff peppered kisses over his shoulder, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck. Jeff reached his hand down, pressing one finger against Nick’s entrance, pushing in quickly. Nick bit his lip to stifle his moans as Jeff added a second finger, stretching him out roughly.

“That’s enough Jeff, just get in me!” Nick whined. Jeff pulled his fingers out, lining his cock up with Nick’s hole and pushing in until he bottomed out. He started thrusting shallowly, smirking as Nick whimpered under his touch. He changed his angle, smiling as he was rewarded with a loud moan from Nick.

“Fuck Jeffie, harder.” Nick keened, pushing back against Jeff roughly.

“What was that? Tell me what you need Nicky.” Jeff whispered, leaning over to nibble on Nick’s earlobe.

“I need to you fuck me harder, please!”

“Sure thing baby.” Jeff said, beginning to push in at a rapid pace, bringing his hand down to stroke Nick in time with his thrusts. Jeff could feel himself getting close as he heard the noises that Nick was making, biting down on his lip as he came, spilling inside his husband. Nick came a moment later, white streaks covering Jeff’s hand before being washed away. They both caught their breath before stepping out of the shower, getting dressed and going back out to the living room. Jeff smiled as their daughter looked up from her dolls, smiling at him.

“Daddy?”

“Yes sweetie?” Jeff asked.

“Why were you in the bathroom when Papa had a shower?” She asked innocently. Nick and Jeff exchanged glances before looking back at their daughter cautiously.

“We were just showering together to save water.” Jeff answered, nodding at the small girl.

“Oh.” She replied, hanging her head. Nick walked over and picked her up, bouncing down onto the couch with her.

“What’s wrong Rydel?” He asked.

“I just thought that you and Daddy might be making me a little brother or sister.” She said sadly. Jeff’s eyes widened before he moved to sit on the couch beside his family, pulling his daughter into his lap and holding one of Nick’s hands.

“Why would you think that?” He asked.

“Miss Rachel said when parents love each other that they get another baby.” She said, as if it was perfectly logical. Well, Jeff supposed, it probably was to a five-year-old.

“Oh, sweetie, it doesn’t quite work that way. Me and Papa do love each other, but that doesn’t always mean there’s going to be another baby.” Jeff explained.

“But will you have another baby? I want someone to play with.” She looked up at her fathers, he eyes twinkling.

“Maybe one day. But Daddy and I will always love each other no matter what. And we’ll always love you too.” Nick said, leaning down to kiss his daughter’s forehead.

“I love you both too.” She smiled, jumping off the couch and rolling along the floor to where her dolls were. Nick leaned into Jeff’s side, smiling as Jeff hugged him.

“I think we should adopt another kid.” Jeff murmured, kissing Nick’s temple.

“I think so too.” Nick replied, sighing happily under Jeff’s touch as their daughter threw a doll across the room.


End file.
